Alkane streams (e.g., n-butane streams) from HF-catalyzed alkylation processes (e.g., the alkylation of isobutane with light olefins such as butene-2) frequently contain fluoroalkanes as impurities. Generally, sorbent materials, such as bauxite or activated alumina, are used to remove fluoroalkanes from these alkane streams. Some fluoroalkanes are not sufficiently removed by this method and may cause operational problems in downstream processes, e.g., when the above-mentioned alkane streams are used as feeds in hydroisomerization processes which employ alumina-supported, chlorided noble metal catalysts that are easily poisoned by fluoroalkanes. The present invention alleviates these problems by substantially converting undesirable fluoroalkanes to hydrocarbons which do not adversely affect downstream processes.